In My Thoughts
by pinkribbons
Summary: [Based off of Tankouban 11] We go through Syaoran's thoughts as he is ready to confess to Sakura.


**In My Thoughts**

At the end of the day I will tell her. I will tell her how she means everything to me and that I think of her day and night. I will tell her how I don't leave a moment of thought without her in it, that she is my light through the darkness. I will tell her that I love her.

How will I do it? I'm not really sure but I had promised her.

Promise…

(Flashback)

**"When we get back from ****Tokyo**Tower****…. yakusoku?"****** Sakura smiled gently, that smile that made him fall in love with her all over again, and held her pinky out to him.**

**"Yakusoku" Syaoran linked his pinky tightly with hers as they promised.**

(End of Flashback)

I can't lose my courage, not this time. No matter how many times I will stutter, sweat, and blush, I will tell her that she means everything to me. I knit my eyebrows in determination and set my mind to tell Sakura of how I really feel. Yet, my courage soon melts away as I catch a glimpse of Sakura looking somewhere far off, while her auburn locks sway so beautifully in the wind like flowers during a spring breeze.

My breath gets caught in my chest. I have to do it, I promised her and I won't break a promise. Especially not to Sakura. I tighten my fists and heave in a deep breath before I…

"Sakura!" Oh God, did I just yell her name? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…that's all that raced through my mind as it registered soft steps running towards me. It was her. Fully knowing that when I begin to step towards her that I will stumble because of my loss of magic, I brace myself for the fall. Yet, two soft arms kneel down before me and kept me stationary, so I wouldn't fall. She smiles that same smile as she half-hugs me and I grasp my left hand onto her arm.

"Naaani?" Her bright emerald orbs sparkled as they question what I was going to say to her. 

This was it. I will tell her, no matter how hard it would be. I look down, knowing fully that I couldn't tell her when looking into those enchanting eyes of hers. I tighten my left hand on her arm and open my mouth to speak.

"Ore wa…" I can't speak any further as my throat shuts down leaving us in an awkward silence. I shake my head, I must've been breathing too hard.

Yet, I try again.

"Ore wa…omae ga.." Her face began to grow concerned because of my actions. She could very much tell that I am struggling with what to say, but they say patience is a virtue, so she smiles gently and keeps quiet so I could say what I want to say. 

I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. I whisper this in my mind as my breathing quietly softened.

"Ore wa…omae ga..su…su.." Almost there. 

All I need is that last burst of courage and I can say it. All the rejection flashes in my mind as I see her frowning and telling me that she loved another, saying that they should stay friends. I know that these were the thoughts that keep me from telling her. The ones with her face sad and guilty to the point where I can't even look at her. All these thoughts make me frightened knowing that I can't take the rejection.

_"Sakura will give you a Sakura-chan-like answer" _Tomoyo's words cut through my fears_._

That's right. This is Sakura. I can do it. Gathering the last bit of courage in my body, while thoughts of rejection flood my mind to the point of going crazy….

"Ore wa….omae ga suki desu"

I smile to her, the gentle smile that I save just for her to see. She looks at me with a shocked look as she knows that I am not lying with the determined look still plastered on my face. I don't care though because only one thought rushes through my mind at this moment.

_Watashi__ wa ureshii._

I am happy.

…and that's how I felt.

**__________________________________**

**Japanese Meanings:**

_Yakusoku_: Promise

_Ore__ wa omae ga suki desu: Basically means "I really like you" or "I love you"; Something near of that sort._

_Nani__: What_

_Watashi__ wa ureshii: I am happy (obviously you can see that though .)_


End file.
